I Told You So
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: "You die, I die too."-Tobias Eaton "Four"


**So after reading the first book I went onto Fanfiction to read some stories and saw crap about Tris dieing and was like "No way this could happen." I googled it and it did happen and I'm like "NO! No no no no no!" at three in the morning. So I looked at the things for both the second and third book and am deciding if I want to bother reading them or allow my mind to say only Divergent happen. However I probably will buy them just because I need to know. However Tobias said "you die, I die too" and didn't follow through. So I decided to make a story wehre he did. **

**Like I said I only read the first book and the rest is from other fanfictions and so some might not be accurate.**

* * *

I was crying, begging for just one more. One more kiss, one more word, one more look. Just one more. But I knew she never would, her eyes were closed as if she were asleep but it was impossible to miss that she wasn't. Her skin was a dead pale, her blonde hair limp, and the thing that made me want and love her was gone. _She_ was gone. I could clearly see the Abnegation and Dauntless tattooing on each shoulder and the ravens on her chest. I leaned down and kissed each one like I had done so many times before, now her skin was cold and I could feel no beating steadily getting faster as I made me way from the one that represented her brother, to her parents, and finally the one that represented me.

"I love you Tris." I whisper against her neck wanting nothing more than to hear her whisper the three words back to me. She never would again. After a long time, minutes, hours, days, years, I wouldn't know I stood and taking one last glance at her I walked away. I guess a flame that burns as brightly as she did wasn't meant to last. I almost exited the room before turning back and walking back to her. Leaning down I whispered one last thing in her ear. "I told you before; you die, I die too. Wait for me. I'm coming." And then I leave.

I walk past people trying to make right what has gone wrong. I go straight to Caleb, her brother. He was her older brother, he was supposed to keep her safe! Though the child that was stillborn that Evelyn died from giving birth to never existed that little brother or sister I would have protected with my life. Caleb did nothing but hurt her.

Finding him was easy, even my Four persona wasn't as scary as the look on my face now if the way the Factionless guards stepped down is to be any indicator. Advancing on Caleb I pull him up by his collar to slam him down. He has tear tracks down his face as if he were crying for her. He has no right to, she is too perfect for him.

"At least she's safe now," he muttered sounding so much like an Abnegation that he wasn't.

"Safe?! She's dead!" I scream slamming him against the wall like he was a rag doll.

"At least you can't hurt her anymore." He smirks as I falter. I had hurt her, so many times. In Erudite...I can't believe all the times I hurt her. She hurt me to but that didn't matter, she was more important. Caleb saw that I was faltering and continued on. "All you are is a hurt little boy who wants at least one of his parents to be decent. You used her to get love until your mother was willing to help you. Now that she's back you would always choose her over Beatrice! Any time she didn't fall into line with what you wanted you blew up at her! She deserves better and now she's in a better place." He says as I punch him just hard enough that he's a bit woozy but not unconscious.

I hate him, especially because he's right. Every time Tris did something I saw it as her trying to get away from me. She wasn't doing that. I knew that in her place I'd do the same thing but it was a bitter pill to swallow. She was Dauntless through and through, protecting the weak and those who couldn't' protect themselves. The things she did that got me so mad were the things that made me love her in the first place. That didn't mean I couldn't get mad at the person pointing them out. However there is one thing this Erudite forgot-that I did love Tris, still love Tris, and she would always be first just like in the ways that mattered I was always first for her.

"Your wrong. I'd never choose anyone over her, least of all Evelyn, I wanted her and only her. You don't deserve to be one of the people she loved." I say and I know I'm close to killing him so instead I leave. Tris wouldn't want me doing that to him and I can't stand for him to see her before I do.

As I'm walking back to Dauntless Evelyn stops me. I glare at her in murderous rage, now I hate her even more than I ever hated Marcus. "Tobias I know it hurts right now, but you will move on. Find a worthy girl who will love you the way you deserve-the way she never could." My hands ball into fist at the way she is speaking of Tris.

"There's one thing your right about-Tris didn't love me the way I deserved; she loved me better." I growled as Evelyn looked shocked and angry.

"It was first love, it's euphoric-for awhile at least, you'll move on." She says shaking her head as I glare at her even more.

"You left your child to a monster to be with your lover and only wanted something to do with me when he was dead." I growled, "Tris loved me no matter what. Even when I didn't deserve it. Everything she did was to protect, she was strong-strong enough to make the sacrifice others couldn't. It was never choosing it over me." I hated Evelyn but I hated myself even more, why did this all have to come so clear now that she was gone? Why couldn't I have realized this when Tris was alive and made our lives more understanding and maybe had saved her. But right now isn't the time for what-ifs.

"Tobias you don't underst-"

"Shut the HELL up!" I scream at her pushing her away. "Tris was my family-my _only_ family-you were jealous because she was in between you and what you wanted; controlling me. You might think that eventually I'd had not wanted to be with her or that we would break up but your wrong. I'd always choose her over you. And love isn't about who owes who and who loves more. Not that you'd understand that." I shake my head at her disgusted, "never come near me again Evelyn." I say and walk away from her. I get into Dauntless quickly slipping into the rocks near the Chasm where Tris and I shared our first kiss.

I can almost feel her here with me, speaking to me, her body looking soft and yet so strong. Like steel wrapped in satin, her voice of honey with words that are a bee sting. Taking I sigh I give a whispered "I love you Beatrice," before standing and heading up to the Chasm.

The rail there isn't really meant to stop people from jumping, just to make you take a second to think. When she was just an initiate Tris was almost thrown over this thing, and when she refused to forgive him Al jumped. It was fitting that now I would to. Taking a deep breath I climbed over nad jumped.

It was not pleasant, dieing, I was alive enough to think and feel but not enough to swim up and I looked. In the water was Tris, her short blonde hair flowing around her and a strange smile on her lips. She held out her arms to me and I wanted to go to them but I was so weak. I tried to say her name, water invading my lungs that burned. She smiled sweetly coming closer to allow me to slip into her arms.


End file.
